Wątek:Trollka21/@comment-25908149-20150117145054
Rozdział 23. Thorze! Astrid... ' To co? Kto mnie pierwszy zabije? :D kocham was <3 szczerbate mordki <3 miłego czytania <3 ' ' Perspektywa Astrid ' Wzięłam głęboki oddech i weszłam do sypialni. Drzwi za mną z hukiem się zamknęły. Przystanęłam na środku pokoju. Nikogo w nim nie było. Wszędzie były pozapalane świeczki. Pokój był duży i ciemny. Na jego biórku leżały kufle po alkoholu. Łóżko było duże, solidne. Na nim znajdowały się dwie ciemne poduszki i czarna kołdra. Było tu upiornie. Stałam sama bez ruchu kilka minut. Może zapomniał? Może to nie ta sypialnia? Może po tych wszystkich piwach zasnął gdzieś? Jednak nie... Coś objęło mnie w tailii. Od razu przekręciłam się. Ramon... Próbowałam się wyrwać ale nic z tego. Był ode mnie silniejszy. -Spokojnie.- wymruczał cicho. Po moim ciele przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Wypuścił mnie z objęć. Zaczęłam powoli się cofać, a on do mnie podchodził. Pech chciał, że trafiłam na ścianę akurat koło łóżka. Serce waliło mi jak oszalałe, nie wiedziałam co mam robić. Nie chcę tego. Przywarł mnie do ściany łapiąc moje nadgarstki. Próbowałam się znów wyrwać ale on tylko nadstawił mój jeden nadgarstek pod palącą się dużą świeczkę, która między naszą dwójką, a łóżkiem. Miałam ochotę krzyknąć lecz nie potrafiłam wydobyć z siebie głosu. Głośno przełknęłam ślinę. Ból nasilał się, a wraz z nim pojawiały się łzy, które wolno spływały po moich policzkach. -Jak nie będziesz spokojna będzie bardziej boleć.- wyszeptał mi do ucha. Zabrał mój nadgarstek spod ognia. Był cały czerwony, miałam mocno poparzoną rękę. Piekła mnie, a ból zaczął narastać. Ramon zaczął całować mnie po szyi. Zacisnęłam zęby, zamknęłam oczy, z których lało się coraz więcej łez. Czasem próbowałam się wyrwać lecz za każdym razem mój nadgarstek lądował przy płomieniu świecy. Jego ręka zaczęła jeździć po moich plecach, potem przeniosła się na ramię. Powoli zsuwał z niego ramiączko mojej sukienki. Gwałtownie się odsunęłam za co dostałam w twarz. Zacisnęłam pięści i uległam. Z nim nie dam rady, jest zbyt silny. Nie chcę tego ale muszę. Czemu moje życie jest takie ciężkie? Czemu Thor się tak na mnie uwziął? Ja nie chcę, tak bardzo tego nie chcę... Wiem jedno. Ta noc, ta straszna noc, będzie mnie orześladować do końca życia... Zostaną także rany... Nie tylko te na nadgarstku... Te w psychice także... ' ' Perspektywa Czkawki ' Nie mam co robić. Koszmarnie się nudzę. Może jutro polecę odwiedzić matkę? Dawno jej nie widziałem. Ostatni raz u niej byłem miesiąc temu. Czasem zabieram ze sobą Sączysmarka. Teraz aktualnie dostał nowe stanowisko. Ma mniej czasu więc przeważnie sam wylatuję. Każdy na wyspie Nocy już wie, że odnalazłem matkę. Ramon się godzi abym ją odwiedzał pomimo tego, że ma spór z wyspą Wiecznej Prawdy. Wódz tamtejszej wyspy odnalazł Annę razem z Ironem. Cieszę się, że byli cali. Na dodatek spodziewali się dziecka. Anna zapewne już urodziła. Próbowałem niekiedy odnaleźć drogę do Berk lecz nic z tego. Jestem za daleko, nie znajdę ich już chyba. Zawsze chciałem odnaleźć Astrid lecz teraz ona jest tu. Właśnie. Astrid... Ona może mi powiedzieć którędy tu trafiła. Spróbuję odnaleźć drogę na Berk, narysuję ją na mojej mapie, wrócę na wyspę Nocy i albo Ramon się zgodzi na powrót, albo wezmę Sączysmarka i As ze sobą, i uciekniemy. Leżałem tak jeszcze przez chwilę myślą co zrobię jak ich odnajdę. Powiedzieć ojcu o matce? Czy mają oni pokój ze smokami? Jeśli nie czy się zgodzą żyć w śród nich? I tak setki myśli krążących mi po głowie, na które nie ma żadnej odpowiedzi. Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie Szczerbatek, który miał ochotę mnie zdenerwować. Powalił mnie na ziemię i zaczął lizać. -Szczerbatek! Złaź ze mnie! Wiesz, że to nie schodzi!- próbowałem się wyrwać, a ten dosłownie położył się na mnie. Przerzuciłem oczami. Przestał mnie lizać i patrzył na mnie tymi swoimi dużymi, zielonymi oczami.- Skoro tak gramy już to wiedz, że jutro nie ma latania.- momentalnie się podniósł, wiedziałem, że to zadziała, jak zawsze. Zrobił proszącą o wybaczenie minę. Usiadłem na łóżku biorąc szkicownik i ołówek. Szybko go namalowałem. Wyszedł perfekcyjnie. Już nie będę go męczyć.- No dobrze... Nie masz kary na latanie ale koniec z lizaniem!- zaśmiałem się, a Szczerbatek szczęśliwy ogrzał swoją skałę, ułożył się wygodnie na niej i momentalnie zasnął. ' Perspektywa Stoika ' Mojego syna nie ma prawie od sześciu lat. Ciekawe czy jeszcze żyje. A Astrid? Nikt nie wie co się z nią stało. Tyle, że jej nie ma prawie od dwóch lat. Zgodnie z zasadami panującymi na Berk, odbył się pogrzeb Astrid. Pogrzeb Czkawki, Sączysmarka i Melody był zorganizowany już parę lat temu. Tak bardzo mi go brakuje. Czuję, że gdzieś napewno żyje. Chciałbym aby była tu Valka, wiedziałaby co zrobić. Jakby tu byli obydwoje byłbym najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. A teraz? Straciłem ich. Czkawka jakby żył miałby teraz 23 lata. Za dwa lata objąłby rolę wodza. Wiedziałem, że tego nie chce ale to jego obowiązek. Gdyby nie on był wodzem, byłby nim Sączysmark. Ale jego też nie ma. Zostałaby Melody, którą bym musiał wydać za mąż. Zgodziłaby się, bo wiedziałaby, że nie ma innego wyjścia. A tak? Nie ma tutaj nikogo. Nie wiem co zrobić w takiej sytuacji. Czkawka najbardziej się nadawał choć nie potrafił zabijać smoków. Ahh, te bestie okrutne zabiły moją żonę. Nigdy im nie wybaczę. Będę zabijał każdego smoka jaki zajdzie mi drogę. Nie odpuszczę im. To w ramach zemsty. Ale jednak Czkawka był odpowiedni. Teraz jak go nie ma, nikogo nie ma, będę musiał zjednoczyć jakąś wyspę. Zgodnie z zasadami będę musiał wydać którąś z dziewczyn za mąż. Najbliższa wyspa to wyspa Chwały. Niedługo syn Ernesta będzie musiał zostać wodzem, a nie ma jeszcze żony. To będzie dobra okazja. Teraz tylko, którą będzie chciał. Laura, Szpadka i Hedera są bardzo ładne i młode. Nie wiem jak to przyjmą ale muszą zrobić to dla dobra wyspy. -Oh, Valka... Czemu cię tu nie ma.- powiedziałem siedząc przy stole gapiąc się w drewniany blat. Usłyszałem odgłos rogu. Smoki znów atakują. Akurat mamy 1 nad ranem. Dziś dosyć późno. Wybiegłem z domu odcinając głowy smokom z nienawiścią w oczach. ' Perspektywa Czkawki Ale mi się nudzi. Ramon widzę ma duże problemy z tą dziewczyną skoro ona tak długo u niego siedzi. Albo już dawno jest martwa? A może to pierwsza, która mu się w pełni oddała bez narzekania? Nie... Nie było jeszcze takiej i raczej nie będzie. Leżę teraz znudzony na łóżku i patrzę na rysunki przyklejone na suficie. Coś dużo ich się nazbierało w ciągu tych sześciu lat. Cały pokój jest nimi zaklejony, a wszystkie pięć szafek w moim biórku jest nimi zapełnione po brzegi. Ledwo się zamykają. -Co tak długo?! Jest 2 nad ranem!- wykrzyczałem nie za głośno i podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej. Szczerbatek tylko na mnie spojrzał ze znudzeniem. Najwidoczniej był zły, że przerwałem mu sen.- Wybacz. Nudzę się tym czekaniem.- mordka tylko coś mruknęła i znów pogrążyła się w śnie. Padłem na łóżko ciężko wzdychając. Nie chce mi się czekać. Jakby ta dziewczyna została przez niego zabita zostałbym poinformowany. A tak? Leże tu i czekam. Zazwyczaj były tu pare minut po północy, a nie ze spóźnieniem dwu godzinnym. Nie oddała się mu, to jest pewne. Musi być mu z nią ciężko, pewnie stawia opór. Ciekawe, która to. Nie no, serio? Już 3 nad ranem! Ile można tam siedzieć?! Zabił ją czy co? Z zamyślenia wyrwało mnie pukanie do drzwi. Nareszcie. -Wejść!- krzyknąłem nie wstajac z łóżka. -Czkawka. Dziewczyna zaraz przyjdzie.- usłyszałem głos Maxwella. Teraz to on wykonuje pracę jaką kiedyś wykonywał Sączysmark. -Co ona tam tak długo siedzi? Nudzi mi się.- powiedziałem z ironią. -Ponoć stawiała dużo oporu.- wyjaśnił krótko. -Nie dziwię się.- mruknąłem. -To ja już po nią pójdę. Zaraz wrócę.- i bez zastanowienia wyszedł zamykając drzwi. Szczerbatek nadal spał. -Na Odyna! Trzy godziny spóźnienia! Ale miałem rację, że stawiała opór.- powiedziałem to na głos. Nie udaję, że nie jestem zdenerwowany, że przyjdzie tak późno. Dostałem ogonem w głowę.- Za co?- zapytałem podnosząc się do siadu. Mordka tylko mruknął niezadowolony z obrażoną miną.- A tak, wybacz. Znów cię obudziłem.- zapominam, że jak się nie wyśpi rano będzie marudny.- Już cię nie będę budzić. Odwróć się do mnie plecami, a szybciej zaśniesz.- zaśmiałem się. Szczerbek znów się ułożył i zasnął. ' Perspektywa Astrid ' Siedziałam na łóżku okryta czarną kołdrą. Byłam cała zapłakana. Patrzyłam tylko w ciemną ścianę nie mrugając. Doznałam szoku. Dostałam kilka razy w twarz, a moja ręka była kilka razy przykładana do ognia. Nie chciałam tego, dlatego stawiałam tyle oporu. Wolałam aby mnie zabił. -Możesz już iść maleńka.- drgnęłam gdy usłyszałam ten głos. Zamknęłam oczy. Pocałował mnie ostatni raz. Siedziałam tak chwilę. Po otwarciu powiek znów byłam sama w pokoju. Zeszłam z łóżka i ubrałam moją sukienkę, która leżała na podłodze. Podeszłam do wysokiego lustra. Stanęłam przed nim i spoglądałam na swoje odbicie. Mój policzek był czerwony, oczy całe zapłakane, trochę siniaków i obić. Moja ręka, szczególnie nadgarstek, była cała czerwona i poparzona. Piekła mnie niemiłosiernie. Cała byłam obolała. Lecz najbardziej bolała mnie moja dusza. Ktoś zapukał do drzwi i wszedł do pokoju. Była to Sonia. Wystraszyła się gdy mnie zobaczyła. Podbiegła do mnie i mnie przytuliła. Nie oddałam uścisku, nie wiem czemu. -Na Thora co on ci zrobił.- powiedziała cicho puszczając mnie. Nie odzywałam się, miałam smętną twarz, pogrążoną nienawiścią i brakiem uczuć do jakiejkolwiek osoby. Poprawiła moje poczochrane włosy.- Chodź, zaprowadzę cię gdzieś. Trzeba cię opatrzyć i mocno pocieszyć.- wzięła mnie za rękę tą zdrową i pociągnęła w stronę wyjścia. Teraz mi to obojętne gdzie idę. Patrzyłam cały czas na podłogę, nie podniosę głowy, nie mam na to ochoty. -Odynie. Wygląda gorzej niż wszystkie inne.- powiedział chłopak. Po głosie poznaję, że to Maxwell.- Zaprowadzę ją. Ty już idź się położyć.- powiedział do Soni. -Dobrze. Dobranoc.- i poszła w swoją stronę. Szliśmy w ciszy nie wiem gdzie. Widziałam tylko podłogę. Już nigdy nie podniosę głowy, nie mam na to odwagi. Nie odezwę się do nikogo. Boję się ludzi... są okrutni... -To tutaj...- powiedział i zapukał do drzwi. Ktoś w nich stanął. Widząc po sylwetce to kolejny chłopak. Co za różnica. Moje życie i tak się już skończyło. Nie spojrzę mu w twarz.- Ja niedługo wrócę.- zostawił mnie z nim samą. ' Perspektywa Czkawki ' Usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi. Wstałem leniwie i je otworzyłem. Zobaczyłem w nich Astrid. Miała spuszczoną głowę. Maxwell odszedł, a ja stałem i patrzyłem na nią. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że stoję koło niej. Złość we mnie narastała. Ja nie wiem co mu zrobię. Chyba go po prostu zabiję. ' Yeahhh. Jak myślicie co zrobi Czkawka, a co Astrid? :D I jak na to wszystko inni zareagują :3 ??? Dedyk dam <3 Kocham was moje szczerbate mordki <3 dziękuję za tyle komów <3 jesteście wspaniali <3 Biorę się za pisanie drugiego nexta xd :D a wy zgadujcie :* Podobało się? Zostaw komentarz <3 Przepraszam za błędy jak są <3'